


Teenagers In A John Green Novel

by judy_newstead



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Minor Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Walmart, im not sure, implied alcohol, like it's only referenced, why is there a walmart tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy_newstead/pseuds/judy_newstead
Summary: trina has a thot,,,,
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Teenagers In A John Green Novel

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to get some oranges for a while???? i apologise,,, i couldnt think of shit he'd buy

**12:08 AM, Rochester Minnesota**

"I wish I was a teenager in a John Green novel." Trina sighed, pushing herself up on to the kitchen counter,

"You're too tall to be up there," Mendel giggled, "Anyway, why can't you?"

"I think it's cause my name is just Trina. Not Alaska or anything." 

"I think Trina suits you. Anyways, that's not what I meant. I meant, what do they do, that you want?" 

"I mean, they smoke a lot? I've had enough of that from Marvin," Trina said, absentmindedly running her fingers through Mendel's hair, "I know! Is Walmart open?"

"I think, why?" He replied, bringing his hands up to meet hers,

"They always go to stores, at, like, ridiculous times." said Trina, tracing her thumb in patterns on his hand, part of her wishing she could hold on forever.

"You want to go? I've been wanting to get some oranges for a while." 

"You'd come with me, yeah?" She said, looking down at him. 

"Duh! As if I'd let you go to Walmart alone at midnight." laughed Mendel, grabbing his shoes from their position atop the kitchen table.

She smiled at him, grabbing his hideous yellow and green sweatshirt and pulling it over head, ignoring his jokey protests. They walked together to Mendel's car, each content with the other's silent company. 

"I brought a surprise," Trina laughed as she slid into the car

"Ah?" 

"My Cher CD." 

"Trina, no! You know I'd die for you, but Cher is too far." 

"Cher is a goddess!!!!!" Trina gasped, before turning serious, "And, saying you'd die for me is a bit far." 

"It's the truth. Anyways, we're here!" He practically shouted, jumping out of the car. 

"Ow! You nearly deafened me!" Trina laughed, awkwardly clambering out. The pair made their way over to the carts, Mendel dramatically grabbing Trina's hand and swinging it around. Trina got to the carts first, taking care not to let Mendel at them, else she'd get run over by the time their spree was over. 

"Okay, let's go get those oranges." 

They stepped into the store, the blinding white lights reflecting aggressively off of Trina's lipgloss. Mendel took a secret moment to fully appreciate the beauty of her, admiring how she still looked ethereal in the harsh store lighting. 

"Do you like clementines?" She asked, picking up the orange fruit and jolting him out of his dream.

"I don't mind them, are there any tangerines though?" 

"Yeah, over there!" Trina waved her hand in a vague direction, moving over to inspect the cherries.

"This feels, surreal, doesn't it?" Mendel mused, dropping the tangerines into the cart as the store song switched to Country Roads.

"It feels like we're acquiring forbidden knowledge." Trina laughed, skipping over with cherries, only to get her toes ran over by the cart. 

"Mendel Joseph Weisenbachfeld! That hurt!" 

"Sorry." He laughed, dumping two more packets of tangerines into the cart,

"How many of those are you getting?" 

"As many as I need." 

"That's, really ominous." 

"Anyways, I'm ready now. Checkout time!" 

They walked over to the checkout, Trina questioning Mendel's need for seven bags of tangerines. The cashier looked at them with a look that said she'd rather be anywhere else as she scanned their odd haul. The poor woman finished and they walked on out into the breezy October night. 

"Thanks." Trina said, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater to make sweater paws. 

"For what?" 

"Everything." She declared, as she flopped down onto the dewy grass, "Come stargaze with me, Mendel." 

He flopped down beside her, looking up at the seemingly infinite sky, "It's very big, huh?" 

She laughed, hitting him with her sweater paws, "Yeah, it's big. Makes me feel like I can go anywhere." 

"If you had the choice, where would you go?" 

"Away. Anywhere, just somewhere that isn't here. I wanna do _some_ good in the world." 

"And you will, I promise. And it's okay, even if you only help one person. Even if it's yourself. You're doing good." 

The pair moved to the car, talking for hours on end as the stars weaved a dream-like cloud above them. Everything will be alright, even if it was only for one night. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to know what you think cause i'm writing this for a zine and need to know if it's good enough lmao
> 
> stay safe!!! remember to drink water!


End file.
